Queen Of Nightmares
by TheWolvesAngel
Summary: Elizabeth Corpeus has been the Queen of Nightmares and fear longer then she can remember, she soon hears of her friends romance with a ragdoll and of a horrid creation of hers comming back, someone who 100 years ago stole her only love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello your favorite little creep here. This is my Nightmare before christmas story .! yeah! Enjoy. Sadly I don't own the nightmare before christmas.

* * *

It was a dark night yet the moon was full, the stars were dimmed. 

A Figure walked in the dark, she moved as if floating. She was covered in black lace and only the bottom part of her pale face was visisable. She walked threw the graveyard and spied a swirlly hill. White had covered the ground and the tombstones and it was so cold the woman could see her breath...if she had any that was.

"Ineteresting..." She looked at the hill again, her voice was soft but harsh. She had spyied Jack Skellington and Sally.

1 year later

The same woman was walking the hinderlands when her wrist was grabbed, she was covered in purple lace this time.

"Unhand me!" She ordered. She turned and saw Jack Skellington had a hold of her wrist.

Her black lips curled in a wicked smile and she laughed a little. "Why Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King"

"Who are you?" Jack asked unhanding her.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me?" The woman removed the lace covering her face. She was morbid, her eyes looked like sunkin pits of hell behind the black eye make up, she was pale as snow and looked frail as ice in the desert.

"Elizabeth!" Jack took a steep back.

"Glad you remember!"

"How could I forget you?"

"So easy, after all you forget a lot when you have a ...rag...doll..."

"How do you-"

"I know everything Jacky" Elizabeth dissapered the last thing remaining was her smile.

A few moments later.

Elizabeth reapered dressed in a black dress with a red corset on, her black hair was covered with red lace and the skirt of her dress was covered in the red lace. She wore a chocker with a black widow spider on it. She was quite a sight, femine but frightning. She was after all the Queen Of Nightmares, and as such must look scary. She haddent seen Jack Skellington in 300 years and was gonna make sure this was going to be the time of her after life.

In Halloweentown

Jack Skellington was sitting in his tower thinking. Elizabeth is back, last time she came around there was nothing but truble. He simply couldn't tell her to go away, she was powerful at 902 she had seen almost everything. She was sick, ever hear of the black death, WWII, the Titanic? Most her doing, she caused REAL nightmares. Jack opened a book and flipped to a chapter about the ancient queens. _They are in no way blood yet are called sisters, they were once mortail women who died and how ever they died affected what they became queens of. _

He'd read the rest later, right now he about to be late for his date with Sally.

* * *

yeh i know no one likes it. T.T but yeh let me explain about Elizabeth Corpeus her fightful highness the queen of nightmares and horrors. She is on the gothy side and she's just as tall as jack Skellington him self. She really doesn't want to harm Jack or Sally, she just loves to mess with them, in fact she counts Jack as one of her best friends, Yes Oogie Boogie will be back...i know again right. 


	2. Meetings

I don't own the Nightmare before christmas, but i do own Elizabeth Corpeus and her sisters.

* * *

Jack smiled like a fool when he got home around 2 in the morning. His good mood was broght down by the open book. 

_The oldest -and most deadly!- of the sisters is Elizabeth Corpeus The Queen of Nightmares. She controls everything that scares and scars people for life. She is known to have caused the black death, varus shipwrecks, ect. Her symbol is the Black Widow spider. She was born human in 1105 in England and was burnt to death as a witch 25 years after that. That is why she is Queen Of Nightmares, she died in a living nightmare. She is posibly 6' 6'' and is the tallest of her sisters. Queen-_

there was more but Jack got bored of reading about HER and flipped the page, there was a picture of Elizabeth standing by a dead tree.

_The 2ed sister the kind and sweet Ivy Drema Queen Of Dreams. She is ruler of The dreams and twin sister to Elizabeth Corpeus. Ivy is much softer in spirit and looks then her twin. Her symbol is a dream cloud. She was born 1105 in England and died 3 months after her sister in 1130. She was murdered in her sleep, it is assumed she was dreaming. She is very charming in apperence, and about 5' 4'' in hight. Ivy-_

Jack flipped the page and There was a picture of Ivy drema wearing dress common of the 1400s sitting on a white cloud.

_Lilly Icia is the 3rd sister, She wears white a floats like a snowflake. She is the Queen Of Snow, and has the long white hair to prove it. Her symbol is a snowflake or ice cicle. she si the only sister to have two symbols. Lilly was born 1350 in France, she to has a tragic death, in 1370 at age of 23, she ran away and froze to death in a snowstorm. Little else is known about Lilly Icia, she maybe 5''2'' in hight and some say she has white eyes. _

Jack turned the page, no picture, thats odd.

_Dahlia Exploteaon is the 4th sister, she is the Queen Of Fireworks and Explotions. Her symbol is a dynimite stick. Dahlia was born in Scotland in 1456, she ran off to see some gun powder and died in the explotion in 1478 at age 22. She likes causing explotions and such like that. (She requested that no pictures be take of her) she had fire red eyes and curly/straight hair. She is 5' 6'' and often wears tall shoes._

Jack Flipped the page, but just as he was going to read, zero came threw the wall barking his head off.

"It is time for bed in't it Zero?" Jack laughed "Hope Sally didn't get in truble".

Sally walked as quietly as she could in the Docter's place. She smiled when she reached her room with out getting caught. She had been out wwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy past her curfew. Which was 9pm, she was 5 hours late. Igor was sleeping down stairs and she could only assume the docter went to bed.

* * *

So what do you think? pretty good for 30 min huh? I just had to explain Elizabeth so you'd know a bit more about her. 


End file.
